Dragonair And the 7th Round
by Pokemon Snapper
Summary: I thought this was more of a drama than an Action/Adventure. Even If you don't.


OK! This has got nothing to do with my "Tales Of The 'Chu" stories but I had this idea suddenly and I felt I had to write about it! 

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

The two Pokemon trainers, Ash and Mandy, stood opposite each other on their platforms on Indigo Plateau; On the Ice Field. They were in the 7th round in the Pokemon League and they ecah had 3 Pokémon left. The trouble was, Ash knew that his last one was Dragonair, but he couldn't remember any of it's attacks or abillities! He just hoped that he wouldn't have to use it and if possible, not to use his second Pokemon. He saw the Pokemon League torch burning bright atop Indigo Stadium. He had to win this match, for his sake and his Pokemon's sake. 

The referee blew the whistle to start the match and immediately the action started. Both trainers pulled back their hands and in they hurled a pokéball. 

"Pikachu!" Cried Ash. 

"Dewgong, go now!" called Mandy. 

Inside his head Ash thought "Good! Pikachu's its weakness! That'll help my plan. I need Pikachu to beat all her three pokémon, so I don't need to use the other two!" 

For Ash knew that his 2nd pokémon was Charizrad. It had improved it's attitude since the first time Ash entered the pokemon league. Now it will obey Ash....But only if it thinks that the enemy is worthy of a good fight. It wouldn't fight a Diglett. 

Ash also knew (and feared) that his 3rd pokémon was Dragonair. The only problem was, that he could only remember one of its attacks! Even worse, that attack didn't have a real type. The attack was Slam! 

"Huh? Oh, no!" Ash said, suddenly coming back to his senses. Pikachu was sprawled out on the floor. He hadn't given it an attack to fight back with! From the icy look on Pikachu's face, he guessed that Dewgong had used Aurora Beam. "I'm glad I tought Pikachu Metronome!" Ash thought. 

"Hah! Your Pikachu's had it!" jeered Mandy. 

"Not quite yet!" Retorted Ash, "Pikachu, Metronome pronto!" "Please, please, PLEASE be Explosion"! Ash thought. It was his only chance of winning the 7th Round. 

Pikachu waved it's arms in the air whilst using Metronome. 

"Oh, a Metronome attack!" called the commentator, "what'll it do! I tell you, that was a fierce recovery!" 

Ash felt tense. Suddenly Pikachu stopped waving. "please, please" thought Ash repeatedly. 

"Oh, it used Mirror Move! This'll be interesting," boomed the commentator. 

"Nooooooo!!" Cried out Ash, "I'll never do it now!" But instead of firing a beam, Pikachu sprang forward. And the icy look had gone. 

"Oh! It's Take Down... Take Down take two!" Laughed the commentator. 

"Huh?" thought Ash aloud. And then he realised! The icy look wasn't ICE! It was tears! Pikachu was crying because Ash hadn't given it a command! He felt awful. Worse than awful. 

Just then Pikachu dived head-first into Mandy's Dewgong, with all its force. Dewgong (and Mandy both) was too overwhelmed to fight back; so it collapsed. 

"NO! Dewgong! Ohh, return! You were lucky that time Ash but this time will be different!" Cried Mandy across the Ice field. 

"Look!" called the commentator "Pikachu was hit with the recoil from Take Down! It's now "DOWN" Itself!" 

Pikachu dropped down on the spot. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Pikachu, I'm so sorry!" Ash ran down to the pitch and carried Pikachu back, sobbing. 

"Ha! It's two pokemon each now" Said Mandy, "Kingler, Go!" 

"You'll find my next pokemon a real BLAST!!!" Charizard, I choose you!" 

Ash lobbed the pokeball and out sprang his magnificent Charizard. Mandy gasped. "oh no! My weakness AGAIN! No matter, I'll use a water attack! Kingler, Crabhammer now!" 

"Charizard fly in the air and dodge the attack!" Up Charizard went. "yes!" Ash thought. "It thinks Kingler is a worthy adversary!" Alright Charizard, now use Fly!" 

The tremendous Charizard dive-bombed out of the clouds and hit Kingler, full on the face. "Wow, It's a one hit KO!" boomed the commentator. 

"oh no! This is tough!" said Mandy. 

"Kingler is unable to battle" Phweeped the referee. 

"Yeeees! Shouted Ash "Keep up the good work Charizard" 

Ash felt wonderful, and suddenly had the urge to look at the sky. It was very clouded, and yet very humid. It was definately not gointo rain. That's good for Charizard! 

"Hmph!" Shrugged Mandy. "You'll not beat my next Pokemon. Magmar, gooooo!" 

Not long ago, Ash's Charizard had beaten a trainers' Magmar easily. This was NOT good: Charizard won't fight! 

Ash was right. Charizard was rolling around on the floor, with a very befuddled looking Magmar infront of it. Charizard seemed to be laughing, but the effect thrown across was deafening. 

"Charizard, return" said Ash with an effort. "Go. Try to win please Dragonair" 

Out popped Dragonair. "Air Dragon Gonair!" 

"Yeah, whatever." 

"Wow, look at the sky" said the commentator, suddenly "It's clearing up in a sudden change of the weather!" 

Ash found that something in that sentence rang a bell. "Sudden change of the weather" he turned the words over in his mind. He just KNEW he'd heard the somewhere before! 

"That's it!" He said, startling everyone, even Magmar. "Those words are from Dragonairs' Pokedex entry! "sudden change of the weather" Dragonair can change climate conditions! Dragonair, let's have somr torrential rain! And make it snappy! 

"Air Dragon, Air Dragon, Air Dragonair!" 

The rain come down in torrents and buckets and every other word for a lot of rain. It completely put out Magmar's spirts! 

"Oh no!" said Mandy, fretting "Um, Magmar Fire Punch!" But Magmar's shot was way of the mark. 

"Hah, my turn! Dragonair, Slam!" 

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiir!" it sang gleefully as it thwacked Magmar to the ground. 

"Magmar is out of the match! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" 

"Yeeeeeeahhhhhh!!!" Rang out Ash's voice. We did it Dragonair, Charizard, Pik-" 

Pikachu was on the floor curled up tight. "We did it Pikachu." Ash whispered in it's ear. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ah, yes! An excellent story! I loved writng it, you love reading it (being a bit optimistic here). That was great fun! 


End file.
